roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Redcliff
The Redcliff Kingdom, is one of the factions found in Medieval Warfare: Reforged. The Redcliff kingdom is a kingdom of fire, war, and destruction, they're always arch enemies of the Korblox Kingdom. It's theme color is red because of the name "RED"cliff, and it is the ONLY kingdom that has humans living in it. Kingdom feature The inside of Redcliff's base has a farm near the gates. It also has a bridge to cross over which leads to the throne and buildings of the kingdom. Unlike all the other kingdoms, half of the Redcliff kingdom is on land, while the other connects to an island.The kingdom of redcliff points west. but since update 3.0.0 the mine happened to be in the middle of the map being below the outpost. but retains the same places always the kingdom of greywolf would be the north, the kingdom of Overseer the east, Kingdom korblox the south and finally the kingdom of redcliff would be the west 'The Redcliff' Redcliff in 1.0.0 Game Version at this time the Redcliff mastered the mechanics of kingdom builder in which the kingdom built its towers, doors, walls, statue, blacksmith, roads etc.That will allow players to improve in the game but in this period the Redcliff suffered advantages and disadvantages of living on an island and is to kill all the warriors of other kingdoms with bows very easily, But this kingdom suffers serious problems when connected by a bridge. since in this period there were many hackers who were able to destroy the bridge that prevented fighting against other kingdoms and being able to go to the Outpost, to the mine or to be able to fight with the nomads, korblox and overseer.preventing any way to earn money, experience and manufacture of bows and weapons forcing players to leave the game to change the kingdom Redcliff in 2.0.0 Game Version in version 2.0.0 of medieval warfare reforged, the redcliffs no longer have to use the kingdom builder or deposit the treasure, since all the content is available for free but even the kingdom is on an island the changes are minimal for those who play with redcliff Redcliff in 3.0.0 Game Version in this period the changes in the kingdom are already notorious. since I cease to be an island to be a kingdom that is surrounded by a lake that on its other side is a mountain range. Now the player can walk and not worry about dying when jumping in the water. this allowed redcliff players to see the kingdom from a point of view that was inaccessible, but with the introduction of a new mechanics the flag that benefits the kingdom. the kingdom became very large, too big for players to take care of by letting players from other kingdoms infiltrate leaving the flag at the time of carelessness. the spies take advantage of these advantages of the redcliff base those of redcliff also had the change of the location of the mine that saves they no longer have to walk where it was below the Greywolf, but instead they should go to the ouspost. The entrance of the mine is located below the outpost that left a safer way to enter. More changes were introduced like kingdom graveyard and the peaceful mine where the farm was before Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * A More Nature-Like Base : will all the rocks and trees everywhere, not to mention the mass of the base, makes it harder for intruders to find you. * Trees In-Base: you can chop down the trees inside the base, rather than going outside leaving yourself more vulnerable to attackers. *Sniping Cliff - There's a cliff inside the kingdom where you can camp and shoot intruders with your arrow while being nearly unseen. *Island Bridge - The bridge can create a choke point, and with a line of archers, making the arrows hard to dodge. *Large Size - It isn't easy to see what the redcliffs are doing. _____________________________________________________________________ Disadvantages * A Large Base : although a large base provides some advantages, it takes longer to get from one side of the base to the other. * There are ads for the game, as well as thumbnails, showing a redcliff warrior using a special sword that looks like it got in a fight with a crayon box splitting a rock, that does not even exist. * Sniping Cliff Recoil - Even though you and others can use this, your enemies can also use this to spawnkill and camp while being hard to take out. Trivia * as in the game and in real life redcliff is surrounded by water since in real life it is on a coast giving it its main design of the kingdom in its beginnings * It was one of the kingdoms that I leave in physical evidence of the treasure in the 2.0.0 update, but in the 3.0.0 update it was completely withdrawn only leaving overseer Reference * The medieval warfare reforged 1.0.0 * The medieval warfare reforged 2.0.0 * The medieval warfare reforged 3.0.0 External LInk * Redcliffe in real life Gallery RobloxScreenShot02042015 061118163.png RobloxScreenShot12302014 172226394.png RobloxScreenShot20190811_131100668.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_165805201.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_165903975.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_165916427.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_165935883.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_170005281.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_170020140.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_170032872.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_170113243.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_170117318.png RobloxScreenShot20191220_170309084.png Category:Factions Category:Kingdoms Category:Wiki content